Reading
by teddy64
Summary: Set after the final battle. Harry is staying with the Weasleys, much to his and Ginny's delight. But the Weasley brothers and Hermione set about to find out what they're really up to when they go upstairs to "read".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

They had returned to the Burrow after the battle, after the memorial service. Harry had not wanted to intrude, but everyone knew he was just being silly, and invited him to stay. His protests were not listened to, which Ginny was glad of. Having Harry by her side, to hold her hand at Fred's funeral was better than any medicine that Ginny could have wished for.

It had not all been smooth sailing, however. They were not the perfect couple, the Weasley brothers had seen to that. They had taken to barging into Ginny's room with (supposed) orders from their mother, at the same time subjecting themselves to Ginny's infamous Bat Bogey Hex.

Harry and Ginny had then decided to put an intruder alarm on Ginny's room, and recently, when Bill, Charlie, Ron or even Percy had tried to disrupt their make-out sessions, they were immensely disappointed to find the couple reading Quidditch manuals, or the Daily Prophet, or discussing the rebuilding of Hogwarts.

This was extremely satisfying to watch the brothers' faces' fall when they saw Harry and Ginny writing letters to their friends from Hogwarts, or something similar. But once the door had been closed, there was always a stifled giggle.

"You know," commented Charlie one evening, once Ginny and Harry had withdrawn to "read". "They seem to be reading a lot these days."

"Yeah, right," replied Ron. "We've just got to catch them off guard, that's all."

"That does seem a little unfair," argued Hermione. "After everything they've been through this past year, it's nice to see them happy."

There was a general nod of agreement at this, but then Percy added:

"Wouldn't it just be funny to do it anyway?"

The room burst into explosive laughter and they decided to get their plan underway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Harry went into Ron's room to sleep on the campbed, Ron decided to put the first part of the plan into practice.

"So, what were you guys reading about?

"Urm… the Wronski Feint theory."

"I didn't know that there was a theory on the Wronski Feint. I thought you just pretended to get the Snitch, end of." said Ron, grinning to himself in the dark.

"Oh no, it's much more complicated than that, Ron." bluffed Harry.

"Did you agree with the argument Wafflemart said about it then?"

Harry knew he was a goner. There was only one thing for it.

Ron heard the faint snoring from Harry's bed and grinned. This was going to get interesting.

The next morning, Harry and Ginny bumped into each other on the way to the bathroom. Harry gave her a good morning kiss (on the cheek, in case Ron was watching).

"You know what Hermione said to me last night?" Ginny inquired.

"What?" sleepily replied Harry.

"What we'd been reading about. I just thought it was typical Hermione, and made some stuff up. But she looked like she was trying not to laugh."

Suddenly, Ron came around the corner of the hall, not unlike a morning zombie, on the way to the bathroom.

"You know, Ron asked me the same thing, practically," Harry said, once Ron was out of earshot.

"We're being pranked…" dawned Ginny. "By my brothers and Hermione. The traitor!"

"What shall we do?" asked Harry.

"Oh, we'll keep on reading, alright…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Hermione asked Ginny and Harry what they had been doing at the lake all afternoon, they said Ginny was teaching Harry how to swim properly.

When Percy asked them what they'd been doing after dinner, Harry had replied that they had been reading a report in the Daily Prophet, which was followed up when Ginny said at dinner that her and Harry thought that the report in the Prophet about Snape was hideously one-sided.

When Charlie had asked Ginny why she was so long tidying her bedroom, she had said that she had come across the old Rita Skeeter Triwizard article about Harry underneath her bed, and just had to show him. This was strange, because Harry had mentioned at supper about the very same article.

When the group gathered the next morning, they were each as puzzled as the next.

"It was so weird…" Ron had said.

"But all of their stories made sense…" thought Hermione.

"Maybe they were actually doing all those things…" said Bill.

"Maybe they're not as stupid as they look." The group turned to see who this new speaker was, then froze when they saw it was a bespectacled boy with a lightening scar on his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny were standing in the doorway. Each member of the room slowly turned a shade of red, which was quite a funny sight, as most of them were redheads.

"Sorry…" Hermione had managed to stutter.

"Hey, mate, it's not what you think…" Ron had answered limply.

"Well, it may not look very serious to you guys," Ginny said. "But we actually care a lot about each other."

Harry had placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"C'mon," he whispered. "Let's leave them in their sorrowful states."

"Best make the most of it." Ginny had replied.

Minutes later, a shriek could be heard.

It was Mrs. Weasley.

"HARRY! GINNY! What are you doing?"


End file.
